Ultimate Ranger Crossover!
by Armored Rider Baron
Summary: What happens when the Gokaigers stumble upon Princess Shayla's island,and the Zangyack team up with Master Org?I'll tell you what happens, The Ultimate Ranger Crossover.Please no flames,only constructive criticism and compliments.Choosing pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Cgom:Hello! And welcome to my crossover of Power rangers and Super Sentai, I have recently seen Kaikozu Sentai Gokaiger and I loved it so much, and I thought I should make this story to remember their !

_On board the Gokai Galleon_,

Marvelous had just woken up, and he still felt rather drowsy, so he thought that seeing strange things would just be an illusion, but when he saw a flying island in the sky, he immidiatly woke up.

"What the heck is that! He exclaimed.

"Wait it looks like that flying island where GaoLion lives!"He then said

"Perhaps we can pay a little visit to him"He said as he stepped off the deck, going to wake up the others,

TIME SKIP

_The Galleon had almost made it to the island when..._

"Prediction!Prediction!"Navi exclaimed rather loudly.

_Everyone gathered around Navi waiting to hear what it was._

"A person wielding a flute shall guide you to an even greater treasure. Something like that!"She finished after slamming into the ceiling.

"Gai, do you know any Past Sentai who played the flute?"Don asked.

"Yes,Chiaki of the Shinkenger did!"Gai answered

"But we already have Shinkengers Ultimate Power"Joe pointed out.

"Then who could it be?"Luka then questioned.

"I guess we should just go there and find out!"Marvelous then announced.

_And thats all there is today, do like where im going with this? If not please leave Constructive Criticism,no flames, and if you watched Wild Force, I think you already know who the Mysterious person Out!_


	2. Chapter 2

CGOM:Hello there and welcome the second chapter of Ultimate Ranger Crossover!I made an error on the last chapter,Kotoha played the flute in Shinkenger,not Chiaki. Also the pairings have been decided,it will be JoexAhimxFlute Player and thats it! Enjoy the chapter!

Let's make this a Show!

_Last time on Ultimate Ranger Crossover, Marvelous woke up and saw what he thought was GaoLions home island,and they set a corse to there immediately. And as they grew close to the island, Navi had a prediction that a person wielding a flute would help them find an even greater treasure than the greatest treasure in the universe! Gai said that it could be Kotoha of the Shinkengers, Although Joe pointed out that thay already had Shinkenger's Ultimate Power, Marvelous then exclaimed"Whoever it is, they must be on that island, Let's Go!"And now..._

_The Galleon had arrived on the island, and were looking for GaoLion when they heard Human-like voices coming from an open clearing, they looked around the corner, wondering if it was Zangyack. But instead of finding Zangyack, they saw 6 teenagers, each in a different colored jackets,along with one other woman who looked like a princess._

"Who do think these guys are Marvelous-san?"Ahim asked,

"I have no idea"he responded

_They then saw what looked like a spring bubbling up, and watched as the people crowded around it, the people then pulled out what looked like cell phones, and they all shouted"Wild access!" The crew then watched in astonishment as they transformed into the Gaorangers and saw them hop off the island._

"What just happened?"Gai asked nobody in particular.

"I believe that the Gaorangers may have some kind of power relatives or something"Doc then stated.

"Well I think the first place to get some answers would be from that woman over there"Marvelous said as he pointed to her.

"Okay, lets go!"Luka then said

_They then walked over to her.._

"Who are you and what are you doing on this island" she questioned.

"My name is Marvelous, and these are me crew mates Joe, Luka, Doc, Ahim, and Gai" he said rather calmly.

"We are the 35th Super Sentai team, Kaikozu Sentai Gokaiger" Gai then exclaimed, rather loudly.

"What is Super Sentai?"She then asked.

_And I think I will leave it at that, I will post Ch.3 soon,just be on the lookout for it! Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

Cgom: Hello, and welcome to chapter 3 of... Ultimate Ranger Crossover!

Let's make this a show!

_Marvelous and the others just finished explaining what Super Sentai is when the rangers appeared back on the island_

"Princess, who are these people and how did they get here?" A woman in yellow asked.

"Taylor, these are Space Pirites who call themselves Kaikozu Sentai Gokaiger, they are one of the japenese counterparts of Power Rangers." She answered

"Oh, and these are the Power Rangers Wild Force, Cole, Merrick, Taylor, Alyssa, Max, and Danny" She introduced to the Gokaigers.

"And Rangers, this is Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim, and Gai" As she introduced them to the Wild Force Rangers.

"Pleasure to meet you" Ahim nicely said.

_Just then the spring that the Gokaigers had seen earlier started bubbling again and they stood around it and seeing gray capped foot-soldiers with what looked like monsters made of goo_

"Those are Gormin, Zangyack's foot-soldiers!" Gai yelled.

"And it seems they have teamed up with some Putrids" Merrick stated

"Right, we should get done there and do something about them" Luka said.

"Ike Zu!"[Let's go!] Marvelous yelled

_The Gokaigers took out their rnager keys and Mobirates and with a yell of "Gokai Change" they morphed into their ranger forms._

_The Wild Force Rangers took out their morphers and with a push of a button and a shout of "Wild Access!" became their ranger form._

_They then all hopped down onto the scene, and did their role-calls starting with _

_the Gokaigers. _

"_Gokai Red!"_

"_Gokai Blue!"_

"_Gokai Yellow!"_

"_Gokai Green!"_

"_Gokai Pink!"_

"_Goookaiii... Silver!"_

"_Kaikozu Sentai GOKAIGER!"_

_Then Wild Force Rangers did their role-call_

"_Blazing Lion!"_

"_Surging Shark!"_

"_Iron Bison!"_

"_Noble Tiger!"_

"_Soaring Eagle!"_

"_Howling Wolf!"_

"_Guardians of the Earth, United we roar!"_

"_Power Rangers, WILD FORCE!"_

_They then all charged at the Gormins and Putrids, wiping them out in less than a minute._

_When the rangers had a small group cornered they busted out their Finishing_

_Moves_

"_Jungle Sword, Savage Slash!"_

"_Final Waaavveee!"_

_They then wiped out the remaining foot soldiers and celebrated over their victory,_

_although they heard a strange but familiar voice say, "Marvey-chan, didn't expect to see you!" They all then turned around to see..._

Cgom: I will stop there for today, I tried my hardest to make this the longest chapter I ever made, and I think it worked! I will post 2 new stories soon too!

Be on the lookout for them!

Peace Out Gangsters!


End file.
